1972 STATEMENT: Cannabis sativa has been used for millenia, but today we know neither its patterns of use nor its social, psychological, or physiological effects. This twenty-one month field research project is to be conducted among Africans who used cannabis for centuries before the introduction of tobacco. We aim at supplying crucial answers concerning the reasons for use; the influence of the peer group; the matrix of cannabis use; whether it produces a motivational syndrome; reality of the "drug path" and inter-ethnic and interdisciplinary material to be used to a cross-cultural level. Basically this information will be ascertained by the use of a series of interview schedules; a detailed interview schedule on the history of cannabis use and knowledge about it; the construction of social networks regarding supply, distribution and use; and analysis of set and setting; and quantitative data concerning the user and his social, religious, economic, kinship, group membership, need of medical care, work habits, brushes with the law, etc. 1975 STATEMENT: We now have coded and stored a 9-track tape in the Northeast Regional Data Center data from: (1) questionnaires administered to 437 African, 137 Coloured, 587 Indian, and 698 White students in final year of high school and first year at University; (2) 432 urban interview schedules administered to non-cannabis using urban Africans. We have also 63 lengthy biographies on long-term African cannabis users. The objectives of this interim and terminal phase of the project is to synthesize all this information and to complete the final report.